


House guest

by Greenwolf17



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Cheating, Dominance, Drinking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Roommates, Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf17/pseuds/Greenwolf17
Summary: Meredith's apartment is burned down in a fire and she has no where to live. Don offers her to stay with him and Megan at his penthouse. Meredith thought she was only going to be a house guest but things worked out differently.
Relationships: Don Draper/Meredith, Megan Calvet/Don Draper
Kudos: 2





	House guest

Meredith sat crying softly on Don's couch in his office. The tears rolled down her cheeks, soaking her blouse and her nose was snotty. She sniffled in the damp tissue she had used to wipe her nose and dabbed underneath her eye to prevent anymore mascara running.

She had a horrific morning and she was in no state to be at work but she came in anyway. She didn’t want to let Don down.

The sound of the door to his office sounded and feet scuffing on the carpet made her look up.

Don closed the door and looked up, his eyes widening and his lips parting a little at seeing the sight of Meredith crying.

“Sweetheart what happened” he said softly as he dumped his briefcase on the floor and retreated to her on the couch. He sunk softly into the couch and gazed at her.

“I-I” she hiccupped as a cry caught in her throat and Don blinked, waiting for an answer.

“Are you hurt” he asked, his eyes running over her to check for any sighs of harm but luckily there wasn’t.

“No… no it’s-“she sniffled again as more tears fell down her cheek and Don sighed softly.

“Meredith tell me what happened” his voice was filled with concern and he was starting to worry.

Meredith was one of the few secretary’s Don cared about. She was sweet and sensitive and had done nothing but helped him and looked after him.

Yes she could be ditzy sometimes and forgetful but he was glad to have her as a secretary.

“My apartment… it-it’s gone” she whimpered and Don furrowed his brows in confusion.

“What happened” he asked.

“I w-went there this morning to pick up my bag for work and… it was all gone, burned down, there was a f-fire and… and-“ she erupted in a quiet sob and Don wrapped a comforting arm around her, his other hand reaching over and bringing her head down onto his chest, her sobs muffled by his jacket. 

“Shhh, its okay… it’s okay, you’re safe” he whispered softly, letting her cry into him as he stroked her hair softly.

“Wh-what am I going to do… where will I live” she whimpered. She had no other place to go and she certainly couldn’t afford anything else right now. Although it was small and dingy… it was home for her and to come home to it charred and black was a kick in the stomach.

Don stared across the room, his hand still stroking her softly and after a few seconds of silence, he pulled away so he could look down at her tear stained face and gave her a soft smile.

“You can come stay with me and Megan” he offered.

Don felt a need to protective Meredith. She was such a delicate girl and going through something like that would surely be traumatic for her.

He couldn’t live with himself if he sent her off in New York, alone and scared with little money. No, there was no way he could allow her to live a homeless life.

“What” she pulled away with wide eyes and blinked to remove the tears.

“You can stay at my house until you find somewhere else; my daughter is away on a trip so you can stay in her room” he smiled.

“Oh I don’t know I don’t want to be a burden” Meredith felt guilty, as if she had put this all on Don because he found her crying.

If she had cried in the bathroom, she would have kept this a secret from Don. He wouldn’t have known and then she wouldn’t have to put the pressure on him to let her stay with him. 

“Meredith sweetie, you won’t be, there’s plenty of space and besides, and I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you” he reached up to wipe a thumb underneath her eye, removing the tear that was lingering there.

“Are you sure… what about your wife” she squeaked. She didn’t want to impose on their personal life.

“She’ll be fine with it” he shrugged, as if the thought of another women living with them didn’t even faze him.

“I don’t know Mr Draper” Meredith looked down in her lap, her fingers pulling the tissue apart. She wasn’t entirely sure Megan would be fine with the situation and Don was her boss, it would be awkward for her to be in his home and not be the professional secretary she was.

“Do you have somewhere else you can go?” he raised a brow and she shook her head, her eyes lifting to look at him. She didn’t have anyone she could stay with. This was her only option.

“Then there’s your answer… and I’m sure Megan can lend you some clothes until you can get some new ones” he offered her a smile and she nodded slowly.

“Okay, thank you Mr Draper, thank you so much” Don gave her a soft hug, his hand stroking the back of her neck, his fingers deep in her hair.

“It’s going to be okay” he whispered softly.

Later that evening, Don and Meredith rode the elevator up to his apartment. Meredith felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, her heart beating fast as the door the elevator pinged open and Don immediately entered into the hallway.

Meredith stood back, her fingers clutching her bag and she stayed frozen in place. She was anxious about the whole thing and she didn’t know how Megan would react.

Don assured her that she would be fine with it but there was still a chance Megan could be displeased.

Don noticed Meredith was still in the elevator and he nudged his head to the side.

“Come on” he said softly and Meredith took a deep breath, stepping out into the hall and following Don to a set of green doors.

He took his key out and unlocked the door. Meredith’s hands squeezed her bag tightly, her knuckles turning white and her breath hitching in her throat.

The sound of the TV was playing quietly in the background and the faint smell of something cooking grew as they stepped inside.

Meredith didn’t know what to expect from his apartment and she certainly didn’t think it would look like this.

She assumed this was Megan’s work. The bright colours and décor didn’t match Don’s personality much.

Megan was sat on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand and she turned her head as she heard them entering, a smile growing on her face as she stood to greet her husband but it vanished as she saw Meredith standing behind, a look of confusion now written on.

“Oh, hello” she said and Don padded over, pecking Megan on the cheek. He held his arm out for Meredith as she shuffled over, his hand landing on the small of her back.

“Hey, listen Meredith is going to be staying with us for a while, Sally won’t be back for at least a month so Meredith can stay in there” Megan furrowed her brows, looking between the two.

“Oh, what happened?” she asked.

Meredith looked over at Don, her mouth parting open to explain but she was too nervous to say anything.

“Her apartment burned down and she has nowhere to stay” Don answered for her and Meredith gave Megan a soft smile.

“Oh okay… I’m so sorry, well we defiantly have enough room” Megan shrugged, turning to pick the glass of wine up and take a huge gulp.

Meredith could sense Megan was entirely happy with the situation and felt like a third wheel. She didn’t want to come between these two but at the same time she didn’t have anywhere else to go.

“Thank you so much again I can’t tell you how grateful I am” Meredith smiled, hoping it would relax Megan but she was only met with a fake smile.

“No worries, well I guess we better get you settled, where’s your stuff” Megan looked around and Meredith frowned, looking down at her bag. This was all she had left.

“Oh shit… I’m so sorry I forget, come on I’ll show you your room” Megan scuttled off quickly and Meredith gave one quick look at Don who reassured her with a smile and a nod before following Megan to Sally’s room.

“The bathroom is just down the hall, is there anything else you need” Megan asked, her hands shoved in her pockets and Meredith shook her head, sitting on the bed.

“No, thank you again, I’m sorry if I’m imposing” Meredith apologised, her eyes wide and her voice quiet.

“Its okay don’t worry, come on dinner is almost ready” Megan nodded to the living room, leaving Meredith sat on the bed.

At the dinner table it was even more awkward. Don sat at the head of the table while Megan and Meredith sat opposite. Meredith slowly ate her dinner, often looking up at Megan to find her glaring at her. She shakily reached for the glass of wine Megan had put out and took a sip.

“Megan, I said you would be able to lend Meredith some clothes for the time being, until she gets some new ones” Don said causally, sipping his glass of whiskey and Megan looked up in shock.

“Oh sure, of course, you know what why don’t I go get those now” she huffed from the table, standing from the table and shoving the chair back and stormed off, not hiding her annoyed expression.

Don sighed and continued with his meal, not bothering to run after Megan and Meredith looked down in her lap.

“I'm sorry” she whispered.

“Don’t worry about it” he grumbled, clearly annoyed with Megan and her petty jealousy.

Later that evening, Meredith sat on the couch watching TV, her legs curled underneath her and her glass of wine in her hand.

She couldn’t help but listen to the hushed conversation going on in Don and Megan’s bedroom.

“How long is she going to stay here” Megan grumbled.

“Until she can find somewhere else to stay” Don ripped his tie off, throwing it to the side as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“You could have called and told me, I just love when you come home and surprise me with things like this” she huffed sarcastically and Don groaned.

“Her apartment burned down, she has nothing and you expect me to let her walk out on the street and live there while we can easily do something to help her” Don was becoming infuriated with Megan.

“Of course not but surely she has somewhere else to go… this is our home, our personal and private life and I don’t want her being a third wheel around us” Megan groaned.

“She won’t, it’s not like she’s going to be here all day anyway” Megan sighed and slumped on the bed.

“Look I’m sorry I had a rough day, I went to an audition and didn’t get it… I just wanted to spend time just you and me” she placed her hand on Don’s thigh and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple.

“I promise it’s not permanent” he whispered and Megan nodded.

“I know” she rested her head in Don’s chest and he rubbed her arm softly.

Meredith flung back the covers of the bed and positioned the pillow to her liking. It had been an awkward night and all she wanted was to go to sleep.

She wasn’t looking forward to the morning and she was praying that when she wakes up Megan would have left for an audition or something so she wouldn’t have to see her.

It was clear Megan wasn’t happy with her being there and she wished there was some other place for her to go. But Don was insistent on her staying with them.

He was so kind, letting her use his daughters room while she’s away. She would defiantly have to do something to say thank you for this.

A soft knock on the door made her jump and she turned to see Don standing at the door. He was dressed in some pinstripe blue pajamas and his top button was undone so you could see small chest hairs poking out.

His hair was slightly messy and a few strands fell on his forehead. He looked so different compared to the tight suits he wore all day.

“Everything alright” he said as he stepped inside.

“Yes thank you… I’m sorry if I caused a fight between you two” Meredith frowned, her guilty conscious raking her mind.

Don shook his head as he came over, sitting on the bed next to her and placing a hand on her knee.

“It’s fine… Megan just had a hard day that’s all” he smiled.

“Well if there’s anything I can do to make it up I’ll do it” Meredith placed a hand on Don’s shoulder, rubbing gently and Don stared at her, his lips parted a little.

His hand slowly brushed around to her waist, tugging her forward a little, a small gasp escaping her lips and he leaned forward, his lips close to hers.

Meredith’s eyes widened and her heart stopped as Don pressed a kiss to her lips, his nose pressing against her cheek and a soft moan escaping.

He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, a winning combination for a man in New York and Meredith slowly closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss.

He pulled back slowly, lips smacking softly and she looked up at him, licking her lips.

“Mr Draper what are you doing” she whispered, conscious that Megan might hear her. She was only down the hall and she could easily burst in here and see them.

“I want you” he whispered, another kiss between the two of them and Meredith pulled back abruptly, her hands pushing on his chest.

“What about your wife” she exclaimed and Don smirked.

“What about her” he murmured. Meredith’s eyes widened and looked over at the door, scared that Megan might be standing there or behind the corner.

Don looked over and he stood up, pushing the door close and locking it before trailing back over.

Meredith gasped as Don placed both hands on either side, leaning forward so her body leaned back and he smirked, sending a tingle to her legs.

“Now where were we” he whispered and placed a kiss on her lips. Meredith froze and squeezed her eyes shut, her body relaxing after a few seconds as the kiss made her sweet spot tingle and she ran a hand up his arm, cupping the side of his neck.

She had spent many days watching Don from her small desk outside his office, dirty thoughts playing in her mind and yes, even going home to her little apartment and touching herself to sleep thinking about him.

She couldn’t help it. Like all his other secretary’s, she had become seduced by him and now she was getting what she wanted.

Their kissed became heated and he pushed her down on the bed completely, her back lying in the mattress as he climbed on top of her.

“Wait, what about Megan” Meredith pulled back, her concern for Megan growing.

“Don’t worry she’s asleep, I wouldn’t have come here knowing she’s awake” he reassured Meredith and resumed kissing her.

“Oh Mr Draper” Meredith moaned as Don trailed kissed on the side of her neck, nipping at her skin with his teeth.

“Mmm yes, say that again” he moaned and she did as instructed.

“Mr Draper” she breathed, her eyes closing as pleasure ran down her body to her sweet spot.

“Fuck I want you right now” he groaned and pulled her up from the bed, making quick work to undress her from the pajamas Megan had lent her.

Her naked body shivered and she placed her hands on the back of his neck, leaning for another kiss while Don prepared himself and removed his own clothes.

His arm body heated her up as he hugged her close, his hands touching her skin and feeling her curves and edges.

“Then have me” Meredith replied in his ear and suddenly she was thrown on the bed, a loud squeak erupting and her stomach lurched at the worry that Megan might have woken up.

She didn’t have time to respond as Don climbed back on top of her, hitching her legs open and pressing his member to her hole.

“Tell me you want this” he groaned, his voice deep and sexy.

“Please” she whispered and Don pressed himself inside, his member reaching all the way and pressing against her walls. He slowly started to thrust back and forth, his hands wrapping in Meredith’s blond hair.

“Oh god” she moaned, biting her lower lip to keep her voice down and Don pressed kissed to her bare chest, his lips taking in her nipples and sucking.

It send tingles through her body, her sweet spot pulsing around him as he deepened the thrusts and she wrapped her legs around his back, holding on tight.

“Fuck Meredith you feel so good” he murmured his lips biting the top of her hear to let out a moan.

“Thank you… thank you Mr Draper” she smiled and her legs started to shake as she was getting close.

“Such a good girl” he groaned and kissed her hard on the lips, his hand trailing down to touch her and rub her.

Meredith squeezed her eyes close, her climax not far away and her hands gripped the sheets as she was seconds away from reaching.

“Oh please” she begged and Don smirked.

“Please what…” he whispered, his fingers still rubbing small circles around her spot.

“Oh god I’m going to…” after one more thrusts she let go, her juices spilling and her body falling deep in the mattress as she came on him.

Don continued to thrust, reaching his own climax and he dropped on top of her, his hands covering her face, stroking her cheeks and forehead. His breathing was deep and slow as he relaxed.

Both of their bodies were hot and sweaty, their hair messy and skin flushed.

“Thank you Mr Draper” her voice was hushed and Don smirked.

Meredith stared up at Don, taking a few deep breaths and Don leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“I’ll see you in the morning then” he whispered and she nodded, a smile growing on her lips. He hugged her softly, pressing another kiss to her cheek before removing himself off her, finding his clothes and dressing again.

“Goodnight” she murmured and Don gave her one last smile before quietly leaving the bedroom.

Meredith groaned, rolling to her side and her head falling in the pillow, instantly falling asleep.

**Hey so I hope you like this, let me know if you think I should carry this on or leave it as a one shot. Please leave a kudos and a comment and let me know what you think.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I was wondering whether I should carry this on or just leave it as a one shot. Let me know in the comments what you think I should do


End file.
